quantumbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Quantum Ripple Research Unit
|image1 = |image2 = |type = Email |subject = Quantum Ripple Research Unit |author = Sofia Amaral |date = September 30th, 2016 |time = 3:11PM |act = Act 5: I'll Come Back For You |part = Act 5, Part 1: Monarch HQ |location = Monarch HQ |previous = Re: Time Machine Core |next = Sofia's Personal Notes }} is a email Narrative Object found in Act 5, Part 1 of Quantum Break. The email details Sofia Amaral's grievances with Dr. Morfin and Ranger's research unit for Quantum Ripples. Contents FROM: SOFIA AMARAL TO: PAUL SERENE, MARTIN HATCH DATE: SEP 30, 2016 – 3:11pm SUBJECT: Quantum ripple research unit Paul, Martin, I know you’ve both been arguing that the Quantum Ripple Causality Research Subdivision has great potential, and we should keep it funded. I must once again implore you to reconsider. I’ll be the first one to admit that the technology is impressive. The fact that Drs. Morfin and Rangers can actually track the consequences rippling out from minor shifts within the Meyer-Joyce field is incredible, and the level of informational detail they manage to obtain is amazing. But here’s the thing: they’ve been at this for two years now, and they have not produced a single useful result. Yes, we can trace actual events from their small inception point to the actual consequences, very much in keeping with the basic chaos theory concept of the butterfly flapping its wings, but, well – so what? Every single thing that happens in this universe is the result of such a chain of events. Being able to see the chain offers no real insight to anything due to the very randomness of the process. Furthermore, it’s utterly misleading – you could say that some tiny event or tiny decision in my life yesterday led me to writing this e-mail, and that’s technically true, but so did some tiny event or tiny decision in my life fifteen years ago – it’s all a chain; the event yesterday didn’t take place in a vacuum. It didn’t come out of nowhere. So what’s the point? We have no control over it, we don’t get to direct it, and we get no useful information out of it. Also, have you actually seen the reports they generate? From a technological point of view, the way they manage to automate their analysis of the fluctuation signatures within the Meyer-Joyce field is impressive, but again, it’s all meaningless babble with no practical applications. Their personal remarks on the reports are even worse. With all due respect to Ron and Terry and their indisputable technical expertise, I don’t know what they’re doing, and I’m not sure they do, either. It’s like they’re coming up with stuff at random. The above outlines my concerns as to the futility of the entire process, and I suspect that may not be enough to sway you – but I have one final point, which I think you should consider very, very carefully. The entire program is an unforgivable waste of Monarch resources. I don’t mean money, although the entire Quantum Ripple Causality Reserach Subdivision is costing us millions and millions of dollars – but that doesn’t really matter, because I know we can afford that. However, there’s a more vital resource they’re consuming; each time they fire up their rig and delve into the Meyer-Joyce field, they eat up a huge amount of chronon particles. Those are a finite resource, and as you know, we are projecting that the Ground Zero’s yield will rapidly diminish as the Fracture takes hold – which will happen very soon. You may not understand what the real impact of this is, so let me put it to you in practical terms: every single time they detect and analyze a quantum ripple, it costs us a week of potential Lifeboat runtime, minimum. Given Monarch’s primary purpose and the total lack of useful results, I believe that’s a luxury we cannot afford. I recommend shutting them down immediately, or at the latest, during our next reorg. We can reallocate their resources to something useful, and put Ron and Terri’s expertise into great use designing the Lifeboat. I’m sure we wouldn’t regret putting them to work on that, given their track record of working with chronon tech. Dr. Sofia Amaral Head of Research Category:Act 5 Category:Quantum Break Category:Narrative Objects Category:Email Collectibles